


An Accidental Impossibility

by TheLittleMuse



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Bob the Skull POV, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMuse/pseuds/TheLittleMuse
Summary: A look at the strange friendship that forms between the so-called unemotional spirit of intellect, Bob the Skull, and Harry, from Bob's POV.





	An Accidental Impossibility

Bob wondered what ‘attachment’ was, and whether that was what he felt for the wizard who gave him his name.

Human emotions were so very complicated.

At first he had been disappointed with his new wizard, a mere teenager who had given him a new and purely academic appreciation for boobs, who had then gone on to _bury_ him. He had been furious at the indignity, and when the wizard and dug him up he had demanded payment for his services, something he never would have dared do with any of his other masters who would’ve reduced him to powder at the mere thought.

And Harry had acquiesced.

Bob had been so disappointed.

But then Harry had proceeded to … to _talk_ to him. Harry had taken him to the movies, they had argued and joked and worked on projects together.

And then Harry had _given_ him things. True, they had been the payment he had demanded. Bob had never fallen out of that particular bad habit, but it had been nice to have things and to be let out of his skull on occasion just to do what he wanted. And he had to admit the haggling back and forth was almost enjoyable. Also, boobs. Teenage Harry had been very interested by boobs and that had influenced him. Adult Harry was less influenced by boobs, and Bob had to admit that was probably a good thing; it made him more focused.

Maybe it was because of the name? Names were powerful things, after all.

Bob. It wasn’t much of a name when it came down to it. There were certainly more impressive names to be had, but he liked it all the same.

He had been upset when he had almost killed Harry whilst in ‘Necro Bob’ mode. He put his relief at being back with Harry, with Harry safe down to his horror at reliving bad memories with Kemmler, but the whole situation had worried him. He was a spirit of intellect, he had a personality, yes, but he wasn’t supposed to have so much of a personality that it got in the way.

The way he had bent and twisted to get out from under Cowl and back to Harry was almost … embarrassing. It wasn’t supposed to work that way. He wasn’t supposed to care. If Cowl was his master then, well, Cowl was his master now.

Except he wasn’t and he was … happy being back with Harry.

He put it down to his hatred of Kemmler and moved on.

And then Harry died and Bob moved to Butters. Butters introduced Bob to the internet and for a time Bob was very happy. But when they worked together Bob couldn’t help but think something was missing. Who else would think of making a voodoo doll of Chicago? Sure, the skateboard was fun, but it wasn’t the same.

It wasn’t Butters’ fault. In some ways he was a lot smarter than Harry, he just wasn’t a wizard. He wasn’t Harry.

Then Harry was back, except Butters seemed to think Harry came back wrong somehow and ordered Bob to attack.

But he didn’t.

He disobeyed.

He disobeyed his master.

Because Harry was his master.

Harry was his friend.

Something had gone wrong somewhere. He shouldn’t ‘like’ Harry. He shouldn’t have free will.

It _was_ the Name, wasn’t it. Names had power. Names create. Harry Named him. But it couldn’t be just that, there had to be something else, something he didn’t understand. He had Become something new. He wasn’t entirely displeased with the result.

Trust Harry to do the impossible accidentally.

It didn’t matter though. He didn’t belong to Harry anymore. Technically.

 


End file.
